It is our objective to improve the therapy of human cancer through active participation in the well designed and carefully controlled cooperative studies of the Central Oncology Group. This includes active participation in the presently conceived protocols of the Group and a commitment to conceive and initiate innovative protocols for cancer therapy suitable for use by other members of the Central Oncology Group. A more detailed statement of Group objectives and methods is presented in the Headquarters Grant Renewal request.